vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wan Tairon
Summary Wan Tairon is one of humanity's S-rank magicians and, as the secretary general of China Republic Union, one of the Five Great Leaders of the World United Government. He's also a Heroic Spirit User, a magician who has established a contract with the soul of a famous hero to borrow their power. Like the other great leaders, Wan Tairon hates Homura Kamishiro, which is only exacerbated by his grudge towards him after losing two-thirds of his army trying to kill him. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A Name: Wan Tairon Origin: Ultimate Antihero Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, S-rank Magician, Heroic Spirit User, Secretary General of China Republic Union Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Flight, Energy Manipulation, Magic Barriers, Minor Time Manipulation, Flight, Skilled Halberd User, and contracted to the soul of a Heroic Spirit Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level (Comparable to other S-rank magicians, stated to be several dozens of times physically stronger than Chikori Ichinotani, destroyed an exhibition hall with just the shockwave of one of his swings) Speed: Subsonic (Comparable to Sumika), likely Supersonic reactions (Far stronger than Anna Dronin) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Multi-City Block Class Durability: Street level normally, at least City Block level with magic (Comparable to other S-rank magicians like Sumika) Stamina: High, comparable to other S-rank magicians Range: Extended melee range, dozens of meters with shockwaves Standard Equipment: Fangtian Huaji, Air Raid. Intelligence: Above average, one of humanity's top magicians and leader of one of the largest countries in the world. Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Sorceries:' As an S-rank magician Tairon should be capable of using many sorceries, though he seems to prefer a physical fight, so only the most basic sorceries available to all magicians are listed. **'Photon Bullet' (Magical Light Bullet): 1st Grade non-elemental sorcery. A small energy bullet created by magic, the most basic of sorceries. Usually, the speed of these bullets is below regular bullets, but they compensate by allowing the magician to control them mid-flight to chase and intercept enemies. **'Barriers:' Like other magicians, Tairon is capable of deploying magic barriers to protect himself. **'Chrono Drive:' An unknown grade, likely time element sorcery, that allows the caster to speed up their own inherent time to move up to three times faster than normal. Though Tairon wasn't shown using it, when asked if he could replicate it to counter Homura's summoning of Quachil Uttaus he answered it was not a difficult sorcery to use as long as you only used it on yourself, adding that not even an S-rank magician like himself could use it over an entire army, implying he can use it on himself. *'Air Raid:' Special equipment given to magicians. Taking the form of four fairy-like wings on their back, it allows magicians to fly. *'Heroic Spirit Contract:' As a Heroic Spirit User, Wan Tairon has used necromancy to establish a contract with the soul of a powerful hero, thus borrowing some of their power in the form of one or multiple Hero Skills. Wan Tairon has a contract with the <''Flying General''> Lu Bu, the famous Chinese warlord. **'Rakan:' Tairon's Hero Skill, reinforcing his whole body's physical strength several dozens of times above the reinforcement provided by skills like Chikori's Peerless Herculean Strength, befitting one of the strongest Hero Skills in the world. Just the shockwave of his attacks is enough to demolish buildings. *'Fangtian Huaji:' The halberd used by Lu Bu, one of the strongest human Artifacts. Because he's wielding the same weapon his contracted Heroic Spirit wielded in life, Tairon is capable of drawing the artifact's power to its limits. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Ultimate Antihero Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Time Users Category:Flight Users Category:Axe Users Category:Adults Category:Leaders Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 8